CLASS OF ELITES -SYOC CLOSED-
by KnuckledustingQUEEN
Summary: The world has always been a dark place where murders tale place, and some are even left unsolved, so that's when a special team of uates are called in. Lead by a woman by the name of Chifumi Belladonna, they are called to the lines of the things that happen in the dark where the shining heroes cannot react to. They are known as the Pursuers. (7/7 M) (6/6 F)
1. Chapter 1

Alright, seeing this maybe funny...

I think I just literally said I did not plan on going on with another story, but here I am, about to start another one out of nowhere. The thing is, I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I wanted to get it down before I forgot it, and my memory is not the best when it comes to forgotten things. So, my brain birthed this short, but detailed prologue that just needed to be put out.

Show me some love, show me some love. I'm the new girl in town.

 **Class of Elites**

Prologue

Time: 8:00PM

Location: Somewhere in Musutafu, Japan

Middle of July

She was tall, beautiful, someone with legs that went for miles and miles, her clear, peachy skin almost illuminating from the light of the restaurant. Dressed in a darkly tan colored dress, it was detailed with a white floral design, it having long sleeves and a deep V neck that exposed avast amount of her cleavage and a gold chain necklace with a marquise jewel acting as the pendant. There was no wonder why all eyes had been set on her, the woman ranging from at least 21 to 23, so young, yet so put together with her hourglass frame. The dress purposely exposed her left leg with a blatant split at the side, showcasing her white heels with straps that wrapped up to he knees, crossing over one another.

She drew attention, having an overall aura that demanded her presence to be known by men and women alike. The decor of the restaurant was suited for her current style and her appearance, fancy, refined to a tee that almost made the lighting give off a golden field around the brown and tan setting. Tables had been set accordingly and chandeliers had been hung from the ceiling, sparing no expense to ensure a comfortable location for those of this class.

While she had been standing there in the doorway, letting the crisp breeze sway her dress and her long, lush auburn locks, a rounded bang hiding just her left eye enough that only left a split for her iris and pupil to be seen.

Her eyes shifted, her defined eyelashes searching the room, the emerald green enticing to most, locked in with her as a pleasant smile played on her feature to display her warm aura.

"Good evening, everyone." The woman's voice was strong, though not masculine, holding enough authority that deserved to be listened to. It showed no falter in her words, staying steady and without doubt, but it bubbled down to just the exhibit of her pure poise and charm.

Spotting what and who she was here for, the young woman continued to let the smile play on her lips as she took one step in front of the other in her heel, nodding to those she passed as she walked down the aisle of small, square tables. The classical music playing in the background brought a sort of certainty to her, feeling as it registered with each of the steps she made on the carpet.

Looking to who she was approaching, the woman gave a short wave with her right hand, her head tilted to the side only just the smallest. "Hey." It could almost go unnoticed, the very shaky word that came from her mouth at seeing the man, though it was a trivial matter to keep her composer.

Who she was approaching was a man, his skin fair and slicked back, black in color and short with a clean hairline and a strong jaw. He was well built, standing four feet over her to put him at a solid 6'2 in total, eyes narrowed with a blue color to them. The man donned a black, one piece suit with a pink undershirt and a black bowtie.

"Greetings, Miss Belladonna," He stood with his hand on the back of a chair, a short smile dancing at the corner of his lips as he watched the woman approach from the aisle. His eyes watched as her hips swayed left and right, creating an alluring dance that could ensnare the most savage of beast. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." With a hand out to gesture toward the chair, he hoped for the attractive woman to take it at the white clothed table.

"Well, being Lady Observant really cuts into my downtime." The woman let the fingers of her left-hand drag through the bang hanging down her face, taking the seat as she shifted the chair forward and folded her left leg over the other. "But, I must say that it is also a pleasure to finally meet you."

Walking around the table, the man sat in the cushioned seat, pulling himself forward to sit closer to the table, his blue eyes set solely on the woman and her features. Her assets was something that could definitely hold his attention for years on end, but it was her face that drew his eyes.

Approaching the table, a waitress set down two menus: one for the woman and the other for the man, saying "I'll return once you are ready to order", looking at the two of them one at a time with a gentle smile on her face. Nodding to the two, holding a round platter down to her lower body in both hands, she departed to check on those who had already begun eating and those who was ready to order. While it did seme as if she was doing things on her own, the was a whole team of waiters and waitresses, but this blonde woman was the one that was moving with more purpose.

Her emerald green eyes followed her even from her own seat at the table, the young woman sitting up against the table with her elbows on it and her fingers intertwined with one another. Only her eyes had been following the young waitress, though her face was facing the man before her who sat at the same table as her.

And he just found it amusing. Sitting back in his chair with his hands on his lap, the man kept a smile on his face, noticing how the woman watched the waitress from a far. Chifumi Belladonna, subtly known as Lady Observant, he was surely surprised with her agreement to having a meal with her, so he naturally went all out for someone such as her.

"Lady Observant..." His eyes aimed in her direction, he said this in a fashion that he wanted to just...see how it sounded, and this was confirmed by his eyes shutting and the tilting of his head left and right.

"Hm?" Almost instantaneously, her emerald green eyes shifted over to the man to look directly in the blue eyes of his.

"How is it?" Letting his eyelids lift, the man gave a single blink and looked back to the woman he had the pleasure of sharing dinner with. "Being a Hero, I mean."

And this prompted her to blink a few times, but not in confusion of the question but more along the lines of attempting to see if he was serious about this question. That's when something lit up in her head like a darkened room suddenly filled by a brilliant light. 'That's how he does it.' Inwardly, she told this to herself, thanking her Quirk and how incompetent men sometimes could be.

Known as Chifumi to her colleagues and friends, the young woman lowered her hands from the table to place them on her lap, but she still was leaned forward with just her elbows resting on the arms of the chair. Still not dropping her cover, her lips parted as she began to speak with an evident smile that could eliminate any distrust if there was any. "Honestly, my Quirk really isn't the type that would get call on to apprehend someone that is knocking down buildings." This was her admitted this, but she seemed aware of this, and was not truly disheartened by this fact. In fact, the curl at the corners of her mouth told her "date" that she did not mind this one bit and would gladly step aside for All Might or Endeavor.

His brows were raised at hearing this, his fingers beginning to tap on his lap, resisting this urge to grin at her this revelation. Well, to him, at least.

"I'm..." Pausing for a second, thanking the waitress as she brought over a complimentary glass of wine, the woman sent her a nod before resuming with the stalk glass between her fingers. "...more of the person they call when an investigation is needed where my Quirk really shines." With her eyes closed, she swished around the maroon liquid in the crystal clear glass.

Was it really that noticeable? At the woman saying this, a sweat mark dropped down the side of his face, frowning as his brows arched, the tapping of his fingers on his lips becoming antsier. But his upper body was mostly composed, the man grinning lightly, but there was something still...off about him. "Your...Quirk?"

"Aw, that actually hurts a little." Chifumi put on a rather cute voice, it squeaky and far more high pitched than the voice of herself. Putting her red glossed lips to the rim of the glass, she tilted it back, taking a few sips, it taking everything in her to not spit it back up. 'Ew, wine!' She screamed inwardly, feeling each drop fall down her throat. Placing the cup down on the table, remaining as poised as her outside appearance would allow her, Chifumi unwrapped her finger from around the glass as she slowly used her hand to reach deeply into her cleavage. "Seems you haven't done your full research before asking me out for dinner."

Most men would have been in a trance, watching her shift her own assets as if he was not there, but he was a bit more on edge. More than he could admit. His eyes followed her every movement, taking note as she pulled out three thing: a black, leather wallet, a set of tan chopsticks, a pair of thin rimmed glasses.

Setting them on the table in a row, Chifumi closed her eyes as she began a list of movements while she spoke to the man, first and foremost going for her auburn hair. With both her arms raised, she held all of her hair into a ponytail as she began using her other hand to wrap it four times. "My Quirk is Observe, and this give me the inept ability to heighten my perception to absurd heights to the point I can become aware of anything physical if I'm in a five foot radius of it." Sticking the sticks into her long hair, she kept it in a neat bun, but with the bang just barely covering her eye. "From gases to that scar you tried to cover up on back of your neck..."

And this shocked the man, this causing him to lean forward, not before looking to both his left and right to see if anyone was listening. "How do you-"

"You also have the aroma of Nemuri Kayama."

"Who?" The man blinked and sat back with both his hands on the table.

Opening her eyes, Chifumi locked eyes with the man for at least several seconds without it being broken, noting the distress in his eyes, watching her, searching her. She knew it was not too long before that distress turned to fear and then anger, so she needed everything to be set up correctly. Tapping the knuckle of her middle finger to the table, she continued to speak to him. "Pathetic." Was all she left out as she picked up her glasses a put them on her face. "Last night, you were on a "date" with the hero known as Midnight, but I'm guessing it did not end with much of a bang...well, not the bang she was hoping for."

The man was dead silent as this woman spoke, staring at her, watching as her lips moved.

"This morning, we found the body of Midnight in the alley behind this restaurant, and the morning before, Uwabami, both with holes in their stomachs and diameter was both easily a foot." Speaking quite casually, she reached for her wallet, looking to it and not the man, opening it a she pulled out two pictures and golden badge, but it was shaped more like a dog in pursuit. Placing both pictures on the table to show that it was of the deceased bodies of both pro-heroes laying in the morgue, the exact holes she spoke of in their abdomen.

His teeth could be seen chattering, never looking once to the pictures the woman had placed on the table, but, suddenly, a smirk replaced this look of uncertainty. "There's no pr-"

"I'm getting to that, so please try not to interrupt, thank you." Speaking as if this was so simple, Chifumi tapped her red painted nail against both pictures for the to examine further. "While we don't know the exact name of the Quirk, we classified it as Bomb where the user is able to separating a part of their body and use it to spontaneously combust."

Almost absentmindedly, the man tightened his grip on his wrist, wrinkling his clothing.

"If the user was smart, they would know that the explosion of a human appendage would leave blood, bones, and all sorts of DNA." Chifumi explained, still looking to the man and not breaking eye contact. "While the separation of the appendage isn't painful and while we guess it grows back, it does leaves lacerations...it's not a coincidence you chose this place with this sort of dress code." She pointed out, looking at how he grip his left wrist. "Also, the scars on the back of your neck was from the scuffle you had with h-"

Bam!

Slamming both his fist on the table, the glasses were knocked to the side, spilling over to stain the cloth, but man did not care much of this. The anxiety and distraught on his face made it clear enough of what he was more concerned about as he leaned forward in the chair. "If you knew, why didn't you come get me after the Snake woman?" He questioned fiercely?

Letting these words ring in her ears, Chifumi shook her head, lowering it for a second. "While I did not want it to come to this, we needed more evidence, and the fact Midnight took some of your skin with her gave us the exact leads we needed."

And now he was panicking, yet he refrained from throwing a tantrum, simply letting a sick smile cross his face as he leaned forward further. "Let me go, and I won't kill everyone in here and turn this place into a new gravesite." He whispered to her, waiting for a response.

Not letting these thoughts go through her head for a single second, her life parted. "All of...three people?" Sitting with her hands on her laps, she did not show an ounce of worry, speaking with both of her eyes closed.

"Huh?" Looking firstly to the left, he could see that the only person in this direction was the waitress from before, looking to his right hurriedly as sweat poured down his face. "What the- how the-"

"That waitress over there is a friend mine with a Quirk named Tunnel Vision." She explained. "Earlier, you happened to look left and right, which prompted me to tap my finger on the table to get your attention." Chifumi mentioned. "As long as I can get your attention in some way, her Quirk removes the senses and awareness from around her target, this giving her the time to evacuate the building."

Eyes as wide as saucers, the man slammed his first back onto the table as he began to stand up.

Bam!

But this was not the sound of his fist, but more the right side of his face colliding with the table as he was bent over it with a hand to the back of his head and his arm bent behind his back.

"And that, sir, is my other friend..." Chifumi's eyes wandered to the side in thought. "Well, my Ex, but we broke up becaus-"

"You're talkin' too much again, Fumi." The boy was dark caramel color, his hair quite long where it reached down to his knees, it dark brown in shade with natural cream highlights. With his hand on the back of the man's head, he stood behind him with his arm bent behind his back.

"Oh, right, sorry about that."

Thinking they weren't paying much attention to him, the man's body lit up with an illuminating yellow light. "Then I'll just kill you three!" With his eyes wide and his pupils dilated, he screamed this.

"No you won't."

"Ugh!" Came a gasp from the man as he felt something stab into his neck, calming his Quirk down to the point he could not move his body or activate his ability. He was stuck stiff. "What the- I...I can't move!"

"And that's the Quirk of Poisonpine, but don't be worried, he wouldn't use a high dose on you." Chifumi reassured as she placed both her hands on the table to stand up to her feet, a gentle smile playing on her features. "For the murder of Pro-hero Uwabami and Midnight, Teshiro Taiga, you are hereby under arrest."

What he was capable of was simply moving his lips and eyes, and this was what he did. "Who the hell are you anyways." The man inquired, growling with his face to the table, incapable of feeling the pain from having his face slammed onto it.

Reaching down as she walked to the side of the table to clearly get a view of his blue eyes, and holding the badge, Chifumi slapped it down in front of him. "We're the Pursuers, just a class of U.A. Graduates that was put on a militarized Task Force that specializes in solving things that happens in the shadows, such as what you did." The woman elaborated, putting a hand on her hip. "We do heroing jobs when we can, but we try to focus on what we are sent to do."

'We're not militarized...' Came the thoughts of both Chifumi's friends, just chalking this up to another lie she would tell.

His eyes shifted to the table and back to the woman. "And, what are you like? Their Leader or something?" He questioned, brows knitted.

With one final smile and the brightness in her emerald green eyes, Chifumi dragged her fingers along the cloth of the table as she walked toward the exit/entrance. "You would be correct." If she had her hair down, this would call for an flourish of her own auburn strands, but she simply settled with dragging her fingers through the bang that just barely hid her left eye, flipping it.

Still with his hand on the back of the man's head, the boy watched his friend walk off, soon joined by the other girl who let her blonde pigtails bounce as she approached. The male of the two was commonly referred to as Ace, though his real name was Asa Asakura, while the girl was dubbed as Nanao Mitsugi.

"Where do you think she's going?" Nanao inquired, never taking her eyes of Chifumi's departing figure as she held her hands low and in front of herself. Her voice was shaky and very unconfrontational, showing a more timid side to the girl that had positioned herself next to the boy. With her eyes low, she still took her chance to look to the right and out the corner of her half-lidded eyes.

"Proly back to the warehouse to tell da Captain." And Ace was quite sure of these words despite having a very thuggish sound, using his own slang like a delinquent as he had the look of one if he ever cut his hair. "Seems like somethin' she'd do."

"B-but..." Nanao blinked in utter confusion as she let her eyes stay on Ace. "...it's the weekend...and we're closed..." Her voice was soft, wondering why this would not run through the mind of Chifumi.

"Yeah, and it's 'pose to be our day off, but you know how Fumi gets when she's lookin' looking into a case." Ace began, yawning aloud as he rubbed his eyes. "To her, nothin' else matters and it's better that we go with her instead of lettin' her get killed."

Nanao knew this was the reason both herself and Ace had come to join Chifumi in another one of her plans. That man's goal tonight was to kill another female Pro-hero, and that was her friend, and she would not allow this to happen. Not like she could say no to her anyways. Aside from the girl being her bestfriend, she was not gung-ho about going against her or pretty much anyone. She just didn't have it in her to say no. "Well, I'm glad we came with her." While her voice was soft, it was loud enough for the boy next to her to hear. "...but...don't you think we should tell her the warehouse is closed?" Raising her head as this thought came to mind, she fully turned her head to look over to the boy, still with her fingers intertwined in front of her lower body.

"Hmmm..." Blinking just once with his lips seen to be pursed, Ace shook his head. "Neh." He went against what Nanao wanted, waving his hand.

"But, Ace..." Haplessly, Nanao mumbled his name.

"That's cold, kid."

This causing her to take a hesitant step back in shock and surprise, Nanao held her hands up in front of her chest, her lower eyelids raising in worry as the man paralyzed on the table spoke.

"Huh?" This 'huh' from Ace showed his teeth, displaying his abnormally sharp canines, triangular in shape and more prominent than most. He had a look of disgust plastered on his features as he looked down to the man, thinking about what gave him the audacity to speak.

"That's like lulling her in with a false sense of security in order to kill her." With his face still on the table, the man looked straight with nowhere to actually look.

"F-fam..." The stutter in Ace's voice could be heard, embodying the pure confusion in him as he looked to the man. "...you just tried that with my Fumi." He said in a knowing fashion.

"Nuh-uh, that was different-"

Wham!

The man's head bounced of the table from the sheer force of the fist colliding with his cheek, easily a punch that shut his eyes and knocked the man unconscious.

"Ah!" Her eyes had whitened, having backed away from Ace and to his left, Nanao holding up her trembling hand with a single tear at the corner of her eyes.

And blankly, Ace eyed the man, a frown on his own face as he blew the imaginary smoke from his knuckles. "Yeah, take a nap, you dick." He said aggressively, each quill that made up his hair standing up straight from his own anger.

Nanao remained motionless, staring in the direction of Ace. 'I-I forgot how scary he could be.'

 **End**

And that brings up to the end of the prologue and something i hope you enjoy very much. While this is not the normal school setting, it still has something to offer in my eyes and i hope that you'll join the ride with me and the characters that get sent in.

Now, if you don't understand what the Pursuers are, I'm here to explain right here:

The Pursuers are a team of U.A. graduates who were placed in a Task Force by the government of Japan and the hero association in order to have a team that could specialize in more covert missions and cases such as the one you saw in the prologue. The variety of missions always changes, some while they can be stuck with trying to guard a prison from a heard prison escape, the next week they can be across Japan attempting to solve a case on missing people. In the spare time, some like Chifumi are Pro-heroes, so they can still live out their dreams if necessary.

Now, i hope you understand, and i cannot wait to seethe characters

 **Rules**

1\. Please send your characters through the PM and title it correctly please [*Character full Name, Quirk*] - Pursuer

2\. In Japan, so keep the names as such, but i will be accepting foreigners, but not too many

3\. I love love love description, so I'll pay more attention to those with more to digest. But that doesn't mean send me a novel, but it is welcomed.

5\. Think about your character's Quirk. Think about the strengths and weaknesses, and try to balance it out. Remember, everyone in this story will be past 1-A graduates, so you can make them strong, but not OP.

6\. No Gary Stu or Mary Sue. Simple

7\. You are allowed to send in up to 2 characters at the most, but make sure if you do send two, they'll have two be of either gender

8\. Be warned, this story may contains strong language, graphic violence, and gore and perhaps even at some point sexual content. Probably. I highly doubt it, but hey. There won't be any lemons...I can guarantee this

9\. Please explain your characters appearance and try not to have me search through the internet to see how they look.

10\. If you can, try to review as much as you possibly can if I accept you character. That doesn't mean I need you to review every chapter, but show me you're around and still reading.

11\. I'm accepting 13 characters with mine making it a total of sixteen.

12\. Also, if you want your characters to have a more detailed background with any of my characters, go right ahead and throw it in wherever you want and well talk about it. From bestfriend, rivals, dated, and childhood friends. I don't mind it.

 **Character Creation**

Name:

Nickname:

Alias/Hero Name

Age: (Between 19 and 22)

Gender:

Sexuality:

 **Personality**

Personality((Be as detailed as possible with this one, please! I need to know everything about your character, so I need to know more than just a few words that sum up their traits. I'm putting a minimum of 400 words for this section. No less!):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Fears:

Personality Strengths(Three at least):

Personality Weaknesses(Three at least):

How do they feel about Chifumi(Leader of the Pursuers just under their actual Captain, Chifumi is a rather awkward young lady that is rather held to high regard for her beauty, but shed rather be known for her brains. One could say she is kind, but she is quite straightforward and speaks light a child meaning she has a lack of a filter and usually has to be told that she needs to stop talking. She blunt, but not in a rude way, openly willing to call someones actions stupid if she feels that way. While most don't refer to her as this, Ace has a tendency of calling her the dumbest smart person he has ever met due to certain thing she does like going to their warehouse on the weekend to tell their captain about another case. For those who don't know, the Persuers aare commonly off on the weekend.):

How do they feel about Ace(Back when he attended U.A., both him and Chifumi dated, though he still refers to his nickname for her as Fumi. Noticeably kinder to his friends, Asa Asakura is, at heart, a delinquent, a pure thuggish individual that was turned through being around both Nanao and Chifumi. Though he has been called down by the presence of both Nanao and Chifumi, Ace still has a mean streak and won't hesitate to punch someone in the mouth.):

How do they feel about Nanao(Childhood friends to Chifumi, Nanao has always been dubbed as the shy and timid person out of the three. Having always followed around, she saw how determined the girl was and always wanted to be like her and not remain a girl that could barely speak when someone she did not know spoke to her. Generally, she's kind-hearted, not capable of eliminating the innocence she hold and this what makes most think of her as an little sister.)

 **Appearance**

Appearance(I really want you to go deep into detail hair, so that means at least a paragraph on how they look so include Hair, hair color, hairstyle, Eye color, Eye shape, skin color, Height, Weight, Build, piercings and accessories, etc. I want to look at your character and see a sort of uniqueness)(Please do not do this: Blue t-shirt, blue jeans, Brown eyes, short hair. I just want some detail.):

Standard Clothes(Much like above, I'm not accepting anything simple. Five their outfit a little flavor of they have flavor and make it unique to you character):

Costume(Tell me if you don't want them as a hero):

Swim:

Sleep:

Winter:

Formal:

 **Background**

History:

Personal Life(Where they life, their parent, what they like to do in their free time):

Plot Points(Want an arc dedicated to your character as the protag? Fill this out):

 **Quirk**

Quirk Name:

Quirk Type(Emmiter, Mutant, Transformation):

Quirk Description:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

 **Statistic**

From A(Best) to F(Worst), choose the statistics for your character accordingly and try not to have A for each one as it's kinda a level for the Number 1. Currently, Endeavor is the Number hero in Japan. The only thing I'll allow is an A that makes sense.

Power: A measure of your characters physical damage dealing ability, and to a lesser extent their athletic capabilities. Try not to think about their Quirk while doing this

Endurance: This statistic determines how well your character can take pain, injury or discomfort in both physical and mental forms. Don't think about the Quirk.

Quirk: This statistic represents the power or applicability of your characters quirk. Please factor in not just the quality of the quirk, but the user's knowledge of the ability.

Intelligence: This represents your character's brain function, unsurprisingly. This can mean their knowledge, apprehension skills and importantly their ability to strategize and make use of tactics in a fight.

Technique:

Teamwork:

 **Extra**

Musical Themes (optional):

Quotes:

Other:

My Characters

Name: Chifumi Belladonna

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Appearance: Known as Chifumi, most refer to her a Chief as a play on her name and her position, is built rather finely as she stands at the solid height of 5'10(5'11 in heel), the woman having a curvaceous frame that shows off her hourglass shape and her busty chest. With creamy peach skin, it shows that she has not a single blemish, having a heart-shaped face aand more defined lips that she keeps lightly glossed with peach colored lipstick. Her eyes are sharp, normally narrow and in an almond shape that in commonly behind her thin rim, oval shaped glasses that gives her a look of sophistication. With her auburn hair, she keeps it in a bun directly at the back of her hair, wrapped twice by a braid as her locks are considerably long and can do this. Her bangs only consist of those at the left side, styled so that they cover the whites of her eye, but show the emerald green in the split.

Chifumi wears a rather formal outfit on most occasions where it consist of a long sleeve, white, button down shirt with a collar around the neck. This shirt is tucked into a black skirt that fits snuggly around her long legs, the skirt reaching down to her knees. On her feet a black boots that reach to the middle of her calves, folded over at the top with buckles down the side.

Name: Asa Asakura

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Appearance: Asa, usually known as Ace by his little sisters and friends, is a boy in his early twenties, having a rather athletic build that shows he either moves a lot or exercises often. Or has great genetics. He stands at a solid 5'11 in total, having defined muscles, this being one of the main reason most think he is quite active. He has a healthy, dark caramel skin tone that is clear of any imperfections with a small hoop earring in his left ear. At the lower outer corner of his left eye is a small beauty mark. His eyebrows were quite full, though not bushy, coming down to a point that had the end of it at the back much like an arrow. While sharp, his eyes have a narrow, almond shape to them, irises pupilless with a rose red color. Being someone mixed with multiple races, his hair is long with a slight straightness to his locks, having random kinky arches sticking out in curves all over. His hair is a a honey brown color with natural creamy highlights, reaching his midthigh. Strands of hair stuck out wildly in a messy fashion, curving in random directions as if none followed the same route, flaring out like flames. His bangs are pushed to the sides of his face, framing it as they come to a point and also slightly framing his eyes with a bang at the center of his forehead. It stuck straight up with a curve, another bang crossing diagonally to the left of his face and touching the corner of his mouth.

FUN FACT: His hair doubles as quills like a porcupine

Standard Clothes: What he is usually known to wear is rather stylish clothing as he has a fondness for wearing pink. What his outfit consist of is a pink, zipperless hoodie that is split down the middle, the fabric quite thin, the back falling just pass the belt loop while both sides of the front reach down to his mid thigh. The hood is usually kept left down due to his mane of hair. The hoodie has no sleeves at all. Under the hoodie, he wears a rose red, short sleeve T-shirt that matches his eye color to a tee, the hem reaching just lower than his belt loop of his black, loose fitting jeans, faded to a grey color by both knees. The hem of the pants legs were tucked behind the tongue of his pink sneakers.

Quirk: Poisonpine - With his mass of hair, he can consciously harden the strands/quills to steel levels and launch them like needles at high speeds to pierce through even the thickest metal, he can allow it to expand to protect himself, and stretch it. With a single thought, utilizing the natural poison located in the medulla of each hair follicle, he is able to lightly coat the edges of his hair with this substance. The poison itself is not fatal to one's life at its mildest dose, most often suffering from one of three symptoms if injected: Loss of consciousness, Loss of mobility, or nausea. Sometimes all three. At its lowest dose, it can cause just the loss of one's equalibrium, while the largest dose, which he has never used, can target one's life directly.

Name: Nanao Mitsugi

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Appearance: Nanao is the short of the three, and this is obvious because she always have to crane her neck back to look up at them from her average height of 5'4, this being poor for her age, but she has learn not to complain about it. Being the total opposite of Chifumi, her body and build is a bit more thin and petite, showing no curves whatsoever, and she has had some trouble coming to terms with this admittedly. Her skin is ghostly pale with no coloration to it in the slightest, looking as if she had been asleep in a coffin for her entire life. Her eyes are wider than Chifumi's with an downward arch, her eyes icey blue color with something under her right eye that drained the innocence she held. Under her eyes, she has a healed scar that took the shape of a turned crescent moon. Having a more heart shape face, her hair is a sun kiss blonde color that is held in pigtails a both side of her head, both a bit messy in appearance and reaching down pass her chin. Her bangs have been cut short and not even passing her brow, just barely reaching pass her hairlineand cut flat and unevenly.

Nanao wear a lightweight hoodie, the sleeves of it long and almost covering her hands, the helm of it reaching down to her thigh with a white bar trailing down the placket. The entire hoodie was black with the letter CAT on the from, the 'A' much larger than the other letters. The hood was down, but the shape of cat ears could be seen as they would sit at the top of her head if up. Wearing only this with some white shorts underneath, all she wore on her feet was a pair of black and white sneaker.


	2. Update

And in these past few days, i have seen plenty of characters, some I've liked, some i was just okay with, and others that wanted to be legendary deities that was sent up from hell and was like 4 million years old. I'm not saying any names, but it really got to that point that i wanted to create the last characters myself and call it a day. Aside from the aforemention one, i really did not receive any BAD characters. In fact, all of them were good. Some not as good as others, but it's still close enough to make my decisions hard. Though i made my list of the accepted OCs and will post it sometime tonight or early tomorrow.


	3. Character List

And here it is! The character list to the story, and I have to admit that it was hard choosing them as most of the OCs I received was pretty interesting, but it mostly came down to similar personalities and the ones I just thought were better. That means that if your character and somebody else's character had kind of the same personalities, I would go through the full character to see wwhich one i like better.

And now, do not be disheartened with my decisions as you all still have wonderful characters and I won't just forget them. I want to do something, but I got to figures things out first, so I hope you'll stick with the story to see what I have planned.

 **MALES**

1\. Takeo Ito. Quirk: Sublimation - **Micidonal**

2\. Takeo Ikari. Quirk: Nano Tech - **Sync Jack**

3\. Kazuya Hokama. Quirk: Lightnign Horns - **Starblitz1312**

Kemuri. Quirk: Smoke Conductor - **MarvelNinja10**

5\. Ito Minamoto. Quirk: Razor wire - **alucard deathsinger**

6\. Keiji Owari. Quirk: Marking Teleportation - **Unknown Not Remember**

7\. Shin Kano Mao. Quirk: R-Evolution - **ghost83**

8\. Asa "Ace" Asakura. Quirk: Poisonpine - **ME**

 **FEMALES**

1\. Sunako Ichisada. Quirk: Human Circuits - **Artesys**

2\. Hakamada Fuuka. Quirk: Stride - **Exotence**

3\. Kimidori Teruaki. Quirk: Topsy-Turvy - **JackHammerMan**

4\. Mako Fukui. Quirk: Aero Head - **LifeisBeautiful17**

5\. Rin Hirota. Quirk: Hot skinned - **Firealis**

6\. Kohaku Hayashi. Quirk: Big Bad Wolf - **Reduced20**

7\. Nanao Mitsugi. Quirk: Tunnel Vision - **ME**

8\. Chifumi Belladonna. Quirk: Observe - **ME**


End file.
